Torchwood: Parallel Universe
by Me-sjoukje
Summary: A fictional season 5. Characters: Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Andy, Rex, Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Suzie and Lisa. Spoilers: all, including audio- books and plays


**Parallel Universe**

Prologue

**Jack**

They died. I had lost them all. All but Gwen. I could still see it in her eyes, she blamed me, somewhere. I blamed me. Hell, all of it had been my fault. Because of the choices that I had made they had died. First Suzie, then Owen, then Tosh and Owen again and not that long ago Ianto. Even though Ianto happened 3 years ago, it still felt like yesterday. Starting a new torchwood seemed off, but it simply had to be done. The rift had somehow reopened. Something that I still couldn't explain as to why. Aliens were still a tread to Earth. I had no choice. I was going to need a new team. New people to surround myself with, learn to work with, care about, maybe even love, all so I get to watch them die. A casualty of Torchwood!  
UNIT had offered to help out. Gwen had accepted. With only Rex as other team member we were understaffed. Especially with the high activity of late. 3 members just wasn't enough. Gwen had suggested Andy. And even thought Andy was kind of hot and fun to have a round, I preferred him as a police liaison. He had been a great help two cases back and turned out to handle the whole "aliens exist" part extremely well. The whole case made us realise even more how much we needed new team members.

"Jack? Are you ready?" Gwen shouted through the Hub. I could see here walk the stairs towards the exit.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." I said, not really looking forward to the whole event, but Gwen never broke a promise. Therefore somehow neither did I. I still don't like UNIT, even if they had helped out a bit with the building of Hub 2.

"Well, hurry up then." She left the Hub and I followed. I texted Rex to let him know he was now in charge and that I expected to be home again before the day was over. When I arrived at the parking lot, Gwen was sitting in the car with Rhys next to her. I got in, wishing I could have called shut gun. Now I had to sit next to Anwen. Not that I don't like children, I mean, I love them, but she had just learned to talk and wouldn't shut up. I accidently learned her the word "Ass." Gwen was still holding a grudge over that. Rhys thought it was funny at first. I guess hearing a child say ass every minute isn't quite so funny anymore after 10 minutes, not unless you're me. Gwen had even forbidden me to talk to her child. Just nodding and yes and no's were all I was allowed to do. What can I say? I just wasn't that good with children. I like them surely, but I tend to sometimes forget my 'manners'.

I smiled looking at Anwen. She looked more like Gwen every day. Although for her parents sake, I do hope she has more respect for authority.

"Y 'alright, mate?" Rhys asked.

"Off course. Fresh meat is always a good thing." I grinned and winked at Gwen. Gwen just ignored it. And let's face it, I am not sure I can have another office romance. Although I did say that before Ianto as well. But this time I was bound to not let it happen. I simply couldn't go through all the heartache again. Nope I was staying clear of any kind of commitment for a long, long time.

We dropped Rhys of at work and Anwen at the Kindergarten. When we arrived at the UNIT base I immediately regretted having agreed to this meeting. I know UNIT for crying out loud; their mentality, their methods and protocols, their fuck up way of handling situations. What good could possibly come of it? I had certainly not forgot the way they had threaded Tosh, before I found/saved her. Even now 7 years later I was still rather angry at that. However, Gwen had mentioned that UNIT was very eager to help out. How eager I still had to find out. And why so eager was even more important. They might not hate Torchwood, but it wasn't far from it.

At the entrance, facing two doors, we were separated. Gwen was taken by a dark, nerdy-looking man into room 1. I was taken into room 2 by a blond hair girl. It all happened so fast neither one of us was able to question the situation. I sat down at the empty desk facing the brick wall, my back towards the door.

"Stay here." The girl said. "I'll be right back."

I nodded politely but made extra sure I had a good grip on my webley. You have to admit things were very suspicious. I wondered what Gwen would make of all this.


End file.
